


Once Again

by winkun_au



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension, well as canon compliant as a gay fic about two irl Heterosexual men can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkun_au/pseuds/winkun_au
Summary: in which kun is liberal with his kisses. except when it comes to sicheng
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Kudos: 74
Collections: can i get a Yikes





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> some cute shit while i work on the monstrosity that is the next chapter of sugar

It takes well over a year for Sicheng to realize. Some part of him had always noticed, but his idiot brain had never actually realized.

Qian Kun is a kisser. 

It's little pecks on the tops of the younger members' heads when it's a birthday. It's a playful bite to one of the hyung's shoulders, a kiss to the same spot after the inevitable yelp. It's a sloppy, dramatic smooch whenever he catches one of the WayV boys in a surprise bear hug (usually inebriated).

Kun's lips have seemingly touched every single member. Except Sicheng.

He wracks his brain, trying to remember if, in the five years they've known each other, Kun's kissed him. Not any of his birthdays, or any of the times they've found themselves curled up on the couch together. Certainly not during one of plenty times they've been drunk together. Part of Sicheng wonders - he should be glad, right? That he hasn't had to wipe Kun's slobber off his cheek when he's drunk. That he hasn't been the victim of Kun's cuddly kiss attacks. He should be more than happy that Kun's never babied him, showered him with smooches on his birthday. That they're fond in a different way. But he's not. The curiosity is driving him up the wall. _Why hasn't Kun kissed him? What would Kun's lips feel like? Why is he thinking so much about this? _

So here he is. Watching out of the corner of his eye as Kun nuzzles into Ten's neck during movie night. Paying far more attention to Kun's lips than what's happening on screen. They're soft-looking, the bottom lip swollen as Kun bites it. He's pouting - sleepy, maybe just a bit drunk. Soon enough, Kun turns his head in, lips grazing Ten's neck. Sicheng's jaw tenses. It hardly counts, no more a kiss than eating a watermelon would be.

Sicheng's fingers run over his own lips. Drier than usual. The thought is quick. _Wonder how he'll feel_, Sicheng thinks, the next one fleeting too fast to be anything other than an inebriated intrusive thought, _on mine_.

_Bet it'd be good_, a part of him responds, _him kissing you and you kissing him back. You know it'd be good_. Immediately, Sicheng recalls a dream he once had, maybe 4 years ago now. It was when they had shared a hotel room, after he had seen Kun in only a loosely-tied hotel robe. Then nothing at all. Against his will, the image had reappeared with a vengeance, manifesting itself in the most inconvenient of dreams considering who he'd been spooning that night. Sicheng stands up on the couch quickly, jumping over the back of it towards the kitchen. His face is red for sure, so he doesn't look back. He doesn't catch how Kun watches him go.

The kettle is whistling soon. Sicheng is washing out his mug from this morning, it'll make enough tea to distract him. So he won't have to stare at Kun the whole time. Hopefully, it'll help keep his overimaginative mind settled for the rest of the movie, because it's sure running amuck now. Sicheng groans as another image of the dream pops into his head - _Kun's lips pressed against his bare hip, Kun's breath over his belly, Kun's mouth trailing down, down, down, down, and God, that dream was so lucid that sometimes Sicheng swears he can still feel Kun's tongue on his_ \- 

"Fuck." He says out loud, bringing a palm down onto the counter.

"Sichengie?" Sicheng nearly swears again. Kun is next to him, close so he doesn't have to speak too loudly. He tilts his head, nuzzling into Sicheng's shoulder. Sicheng feels his face warm up.

"Are you feeling okay? You ran off so fast you're red."

"I- yeah. Just a headache." Sicheng says, jumping when Kun's hand is under his jaw, turning his head. Sicheng bites his tongue when Kun places his hands on the sides, running through soft hair.

"I'm sorry. Maybe the movie's too loud." Kun says, seemingly unaware of how damn close they are. Sicheng on the other hand, is frozen, his body telling him how easy it'd be to close the gap between them. So easy to just lean forward, to pull him in by the collar, and answer the question that's been on his mind.

"Yeah, probably. Sorry to worry you. You can go back to the others." Sicheng says, leaning back on the counter now.

Kun shakes his head, smiles softly, "That's okay. I wanted to chat with you, it's been a while. Come and cuddle me." He finishes with a pout, reaching for Sicheng's hands. A quick memory flashes by - of lying in Kun's bed with the others, every part of them exhausted from the tour. The strange flutters Sicheng had felt entangling his fingers with a half-asleep Kun, the warmth of their bodies pressed so close together - it comes back so fast that Sicheng steps away, his left hand grazing the hot kettle. On instinct, he pulls away but it's too late. He hisses, shaking his hand to cool it off; there's already a small red mark spread over the backs of his fingers. 

"Here, let me." Kun says as he starts the tap.

"Kun, it's fine. I can handle it."

Kun frowns, grabbing Sicheng's wrist and pulling it under the stream of cool water, "Let me take care of you."

Sicheng turns away fast, looking up at the ceiling as Kun holds tight to his wrist. His head is spinning, just from how close they're standing. The sting wears out after a few moments under the water.

He doesn't see Kun raise the slightly reddened hand up for inspection, not until Sicheng whips his gaze back because very briefly, there's something soft, warm and dry on his index and middle fingers. 

Sicheng is positively dizzy, watching Kun pull his lips off.

"Kun-"

All better!" Kun smiles, staring down at Sicheng's fingers again. Sicheng feels his face burning. He's so close.

"Gege, it still hurts a bit."

Kun gives a soft smile, and kisses the back of Sicheng's fingers again. He's beet red too, as he maintains eye contact. Sicheng's heart races with every new kiss on his hand, boldly laying his other hand on Kun's waist. He pulls Kun forward. 

And then Kun pulls up, top lip catching on the tips of Sicheng's fingers before his tongue darts out. Sicheng holds his breath, just matching the intense gaze. Kun's lips slowly open up, wrapping around Sicheng's fingers, his tongue underneath as he gets down to the first knuckle. It's when his cheeks hollow that Sicheng pulls his slick fingers out, running them along Kun's lips.

And then his palms are cupping Kun's face, and Kun's hands are timid on his waist. Both of them flush red as they step into each other - one of Kun's legs between Sicheng's.

"You're cute." Kun says, "But you're an idiot."

"I- One of those is true." Sicheng laughs, "But you're the other."

Kun frowns when he thinks Sicheng's words through, "Hey-" and it doesn't even matter because Sicheng is all but smashing their lips together and Kun is pulling Sicheng closer against him and _holy fuck_.

Sicheng memorizes the way Kun's lashes flutter when they pull away. Half-lidded eyes, almost sultry and ditzy before Kun breaks into a grin.

"My turn." He says, bringing his hands up Sicheng's waist to his jaw, on his toes. And Sicheng smiles into the kiss, and the next one too.

It takes about 7 minutes for the others to realize they're gone. Moments later, it's poor, unsuspecting Mark who walks into the kitchen for another soda, yawning with eyes closed. 

"Are you two coming back or?" Mark says, head half-convered by the fridge door.

Sicheng bites his tongue. 

"Actually, I'm fine here." Kun says from where he's sitting up on the countertop, Sicheng's hips between his knees, legs holding the other in place.

"Just chatting." Sicheng croaks.

"Cool, cool. Well, see you in a bit." Mark says, turning back without looking at them.

Sicheng's fingers return to their place on Kun's back, dipping under his shirt. Immediately, he's back on Kuns neck.

"We should, ah, probably," Kun starts, hands in Sicheng's hair, "get back. Before someone-" 

"Just one more-"

"We're performing in two days, Sichengie. You can't-" He gasps softly, when Sicheng's nose brushes his neck, swollen lips pressed hard at where his jawline meets. "F-fuck."

Sicheng relishes in how Kun's fists his shirt, how Kun's legs tighten around him, how good it feels to press their bodies together. 

"Okay. You're right." He says, pulling back. Kun looks grumpy. "What? Thought we needed to stop?" Sicheng laughs. 

Suddenly, Kun pulls him in, wrapping his arms around in a tight hug. Kun nips at his neck, tongue obscene as he returns Sicheng's favor. Sicheng holds his breath, face in Kun's shoulder, cursing. It's then when he feels the push of Kun's bulge against him. Before Sicheng can fully lose it and drop to his knees right there in the kitchen, Kun is done, leaving a quickly-bruising mark to match his own.

"Come to my room tonight." Kun demands, heading back to the living room before Sicheng can respond. He trails after, dazed.

On the couch again, Kun settles just a bit too close to Sicheng, lifting a leg over while Sicheng's arm finds its place on his shoulder. As the movie progresses, they press closer and closer together - Kun lazily kissing Sicheng's neck like he did earlier with Ten. Sicheng's hand makes its way to Kun's thigh, running dangerously high. Eventually, Doyoung sends a peculiar look their way, eyebrow raised but Sicheng just winks at him. They'll talk after tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had to physically restrain myself from making this a finger sucking scene


End file.
